The Twins Who Lived
by ChelseaMarieBlueEyes
Summary: Harry and his twin sister Elizabeth begin their fourth year at Hogwarts. This story is written from Elizabeth's perspective. CH 1: Summer Time At The Dursley's. Harry informs Elizabeth that the Weasley's will be arriving soon to collect them, and take them back to the Burrow. The Weasley's have invited Harry and Elizabeth to the Quittage World Cup to celebrate their birthday!


**The Twins Who Lived**

 **~*Summer Time At The Dursley's*~**

Fourteen years ago, _He Who Must Not Be Named_ murdered my Mother and Father. Not a moment goes by where I don't think of them and miss them. I often wonder what life would be like if my brother and I had been raised by our parents in the magical world.

Life here at the Dursley's isn't too horrible. They treat us okay for the most part. My twin brother get's the worst of it. You see, when my brother and I were brought to our Aunt and Uncle's home as babies, they didn't want us. My Aunt Petunia had disowned my Mother, her Sister, long ago when they discovered my Mother was a witch. Petunia wanted nothing to do with the magical world. When we were given to them, they gave us very little attention. But, once they learned they could not have more children, their perspective changed. They had always wanted a daughter of their own, and since they couldn't have any more children, they took a liking to me. But, since they already had a son, Dudley, they didn't mind Harry.

Growing up with Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia was a piece of cake for me. I pretty much had them wrapped around my finger. With this talent, I made sure my brother was taken care of. It got a little difficult to persuade them once magical things began happening to us. When I would get upset, as a child, things would catch fire, glass would break, and some times the lights would turn off and on. My brother was punished drastically for his outbursts of unknowing, random magic and so was I.

Once we received our Hogwarts Letters, at eleven years old, everything changed. Our 'normal' lives, as we knew it, were over. A wonderful giant, Hagrid, took us to a magical school called Hogwarts where we would learn magic just like our parents. We have been in this awesome school for three, going on four, years now. We have made some pretty amazing friends too. Although, the darkness of our parent's killer has tried to destroy us the past three years, this year will be different…I hope.

"Elizabeth! Could you please come down here for a moment? _Harry_ has burnt breakfast _again!_ " A shrill female voice called to me.

"Sure, Aunt Petunia! I'll be down in just a moment!" I shouted scurrying to the door.

I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen where my brother stood looking rather flustered. "Harry," I giggled, "how did you manage to burn the toast and the eggs again?"

"Could you please just help me instead of make fun of me?" Harry snapped as he pushed his glasses up in frustration.

"Okay, okay. I was just poking fun at you. No need to get upset." I said as I began to tie back my ebony hair. "Could you please get me more eggs out of the fridge?"

 _"_ _This seems to be happening quite often lately. There must be something on his mind for him to burn breakfast to a crisp. Maybe he's thinking about Sirius?"_ I though to myself.

I began cooking eggs, bacon, and toast as Harry set the table for everyone. I whistled a happy tune as I flipped the bacon in the frying pan.

"Can't you do anything right?" Dudley hissed at Harry. "Honestly, you're a waist of space." He shoved a cookie from the jar into his pudgy mouth.

"Honestly Dudley, haven't you had enough cookies? You're supposed to be on that diet. Remember?" I glared over at him. Dudley sat down quietly, pushing the blue cookie jar away from him. Aunt Petunia had received a letter from his school saying that he needed to lose weight because he could no longer fit into his school clothes and they didn't make any larger sizes.

Aunt Petunia scurried in to the kitchen pouring orange juice into three glasses before my Uncle could waddle down the stairs.

"Here you go, Vernon! Elizabeth made a delicious breakfast for us all because _someone_ decided to burn it again." Petunia declared, pouring coffee into two mugs.

Uncle Vernon rolled his eyes and grabbed the newspaper.

"At least we have someone in the house who can cook." He said smiling over at me.

I brought the breakfast to the dining room where everyone was already sitting. After serving it to everyone, but Dudley who was only allowed a grapefruit, I sat down next to Harry. He didn't seem very hungry today. He was jiggling his sunny side egg around and barely nibbling on his bacon and toast.

After everyone finished their plate, Harry began to clear the table and wash the dishes. When the Dursley's wondered into the living room, I decided to see what was bothering Harry so much. "Harry? Is everything okay?"

"I'm just worried about Sirius. He hasn't been answering our letters." Harry said in a concerned tone.

"I know, Harry. I've been worried about him too. We just have to give him time to settle. Then he'll get in touch with us. Don't worry about it too much." I gave Harry a reassuring smile and patted his shoulder. Right as I turned to go into the living area, Harry grabbed my arm.

"I do have some exciting news." Harry said with a grin. "I received a letter from Ron. They got us tickets to go to the Quittage World Cup for our birthday!" His eyes were lit with excitement.

"Are you serious?!" I was smiling SO hard that my cheeks hurt!

Harry reached in his back pocket and pulled out the letter from Ron.

DAD GOT THE TICKETS – Ireland versus Bulgaria, Monday night. Mum's writing to the Muggles to ask you and Elizabeth to stay. They might already have the letter. I don't know how fast Muggle post is. Thought I'd send this with Pig anyway.

We're coming for you two whether the Muggles like it or not, you can't miss the World Cup! Only Mum and Dad reckon it's better if we pretend to ask their permission first. If they say yes, send Pig back with your answer pronto, and we'll come and get you at five o'clock on Sunday. If they say no, send Pig back pronto and we'll come and get you at five o'clock on Sunday anyway.

Hermione's arriving this afternoon. Percy's started work - the Department of International Magical Cooperation. Don't mention anything about Abroad while you're here unless you want the pants bored off you.

See you soon!

-Ron

"When did you get this?" I asked as he gave me a blank stare. "It's Sunday, Harry! We need to pack and get our things ready!"

"I already have my things ready…" Harry replied softly.

"Great! You can help me!" I turned to go through the hallway and up the stairs to my bedroom.

" _You_ might want to tell Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon…" Harry paused before going up the stairs. "They don't know yet…"

I let out a soft sigh. "Of course. After I pack my things I'll go speak to them about leaving with the Weasley's…Harry? Do you, by chance, know how they'll be arriving?"

"Erm…No idea, actually."

For a brief moment we stood, looking at each other with a concerned stare. We both shrugged and continued up the stairs, past Harry's room, and entered my room.

The sunlight came through the bay window and lit most of the deep red bedroom. My favorite band's posters were all over the walls along with photos of my parents, friends, and special occasions. There was an espresso colored vanity with make up and nail polish neatly placed. The matching chair was slightly pushed in. My bed was a complete mess. Unmade, fluffy red and gold blankets were scattered all over the queen-sized sheets. Pillows were piled to lean on as I answered letters from my friends. The letters were in a neat stack next to a few rolls of parchment paper and a pen. I had many letters from Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Sirius, and a few hidden letters from Draco Malfoy. My traveling trunks were propped up on the side of my bed. Robes and necessities from the previous year were already neatly packed.

I plopped myself on to the floor and began to pack regular clothes, socks, dresses, bras, panties, make up, and shoes into the trunks. Harry sat next to me at the vanity.

After about three hours of packing, and small talking with Harry, I hear the phone ring. Uncle Vernon had answered and he began shouting into the phone. Harry followed me down the stairs just as the phone began to ring again. Uncle Vernon stood there looking very frustrated and red. He picked up the phone and answered once more. "Hello?"

"HELLO? HELLO ARE YOU THERE?!" A familiar voice shouted. "CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" It continued. "IS HARRY POTTER THERE?!"

"Who the bloody hell is this?! Why are you shouting?!"

"HELLO?! CAN I SPEAK TO HARRY POTTER PLEASE?"

Uncle Vernon looked as if he was about to pull the phone out of the wall, so I stepped in.

"Maybe I can be of assistance?" I took the phone. "HELLO? WHO IS THIS? THIS IS ELIZABETH." I shouted into the phone, startling Harry and Uncle Vernon.

"THIS IS RON WEASLEY."

"Hello Ron. Why are you shouting? You can speak in a regular tone, you know. There's no need to shout. We can all hear you. Trust me." I giggled knowing that Ron had probably never used a muggle phone before.

"I CAN STOP SHOUTING?"

"Yes, Ronald. You can stop shouting."

"DID YOU-Did you get my letter?"

"Harry did. But he just _now_ told me about it. We are both SO excited to be going to the World Cup!"

"World Cup?" Asked Uncle Vernon. "What on Earth is the World Cup?"

"I'll explain in just a moment, Uncle." I said pausing my conversation with Ron. Then continued, "We are so excited to be going! When will you be here to get us? The letter said around five o'clock, but I wanted to be sure."

"We can be there at any time, really. Dad took the day off so we could come as a family to get you two." Ron stated happily.

"Well, we're ready now. How will you guys be getting here? Are you driving?"

"Uh…Not exactly… But you're ready now?"

I glanced over to Harry, "Are you ready to go now? Ron wants to know."

"Um sure? I need to bring my things down stairs… But other than that, I'm ready." Harry replied.

"We're both ready to go, Ron." I said with a smile.

-CLICK-

"Hello...? Ron?" I asked into the phone. "I guess he hung up." I put the phone back on to the hook and shrugged. "It's about one thirty right now, and we don't know when they'll be here."

"We best go bring our things down stairs." Harry said as he began to go up the stairs.

"Hold on, HOLD ON." Uncle Vernon, who was still standing next to us, scolded. "WHERE are you going?"

"Harry had just informed me about this, but the Weasley family has invited us to see the Quittage World Cup for our birthday. They'll be coming here to get us any time now." I said as my Uncle's face began to turn its normal peachy color.

"Is that okay with you and Aunt Petunia?" I asked hoping for a 'yes' but knowing they would be coming here at any moment.

"Are you all packed and ready to-" Uncle Vernon stared, but was horribly interrupted by a shout of sheer terror.

"DAAAAAAAARRRRRGH!"

Harry and I jumped up. From the other side of the living room door came the sounds of Aunt Petunia and Dudley scrambling, panic-stricken, across the room. Dudley came flying into the hallway absolutely terrified.

"What happened?" asked Harry. "What's the matter?"

Dudley didn't seem able to speak. He waddled as fast as he could up the stairs and into his room. Harry, Uncle Vernon, and I hurried into the living room. Loud banging and scraping noises were coming from behind the Dursley's boarded-up fireplace, which had a fake coal fireplace plugged in front of it.

"What is it?" gasped Aunt Petunia, who had backed into the wall and was staring, horrified, toward the fire. "What is it, Vernon?"

Voices could be heard from inside the blocked fireplace. "Ouch! Fred, no! Go back! Go back! There's been some kind of mistake…Tell George not to-OUCH! George, no, there's no room. Go back quickly and tell Ron-"

"Maybe Harry and Elizabeth can hear us, Dad. Maybe they'll be able to let us out…" Fred, or George, stated. There was a loud hammering of fists on the boards. "Harry? Elizabeth? Can you hear us?"

The Dursleys rounded on Harry like a pair of angry wolves. "What is this?" growled Uncle Vernon. "What's going on?"

"They've tried to get here by Floo powder…" I said fighting a horrible desire to chuckle.

"In the magical world, most people travel by fire-…only you've blocked the fireplace. Hang on, guys!" Harry said as he approached the fireplace and called to them. "Mr. Weasley? Can you hear me?"

The hammering stopped. Somebody inside the chimney said, "Shhhh!"

"Mr. Weasley, it's Harry... The fireplace has been blocked up. You won't be able to get through there."

"Damn!" said Mr. Weasley's voice. "What on earth did they want to block up the fireplace for?"

"They've got an electric fire place." I explained.

"Really?" said Mr. Weasley's voice excitedly. "Electric, you say? I must see that... Hmm… Let's think!"

Ron's voice now joined the others. "What are we doing here? Has something gone wrong?"

"Oh no, Ron!" came Fred's sarcastic voice. "No, this is exactly where we wanted to end up."

"Yeah, we're having the time of our lives here." Said George, whose voice sounded as though he was squashed against the wall.

"Boys, boys... " Said Mr. Weasley. "I'm trying to think what to do... Hmm… Yes... Only way... Stand back, you two."

Harry and I retreated behind the sofa. Uncle Vernon, however, moved forward. "Wait just one moment!" he bellowed at the fire. "What exactly are you-"

KA BANG! The electric fireplace shot across the room as the boarded-up fireplace burst outward. In a cloud of rubble and wood chippings, four, freckled faced, red heads were expelled.

Aunt Petunia shrieked and fell backward over the coffee table. Thank goodness Uncle Vernon caught her before she hit the floor, staring at the Weasleys.

"That's better," panted Mr. Weasley, brushing dust from his long green robes and straightening his balding head of red hair. "You must be Harry's Aunt and Uncle!" He moved toward Uncle Vernon with a smile across his face. His hand outstretched, but Uncle Vernon backed away, dragging Aunt Petunia. Words completely failed Uncle Vernon. He and Aunt Petunia were covered in white dust with shock slapped across their faces.

"Erm…yes. So sorry about that." Mr. Weasley continued as he dusted himself off.

Aunt Petunia staggered upright again and hid behind Uncle Vernon.

"Hello, Harry and Elizabeth!" said Mr. Weasley brightly as he turned his focus to us. "Got your trunks ready?"

"They're upstairs." Harry and I said with a huge grin.

"Don't worry about it! We'll get them!" Fred said at once. Winking at Harry and me. Fred and George left the room. I suspect that they were hoping to get a glimpse of Dudley; they had heard a lot about him from Harry.

"Well." said Mr. Weasley, trying to find words to break the very awkward silence. "Very nice place you've got here..." He said glancing around the room. The usually spotless living room was now covered in dust and chunks of brick. "Ron? Why don't you take Harry back to the Burrow? Between Fred, George, and Elizabeth, we should be able to get all of their things back home."

"Sure thing, Dad!" Ron said as he changed his focus to Harry, "Are you ready to go, Harry?" He said, stepping back into the fireplace.

"Always." Harry said as he happily joined Ron in the fireplace. "Catch up with you soon?" Harry smiled at me as I nodded.

Ron reached into his pocket and pulled out a handful of Floo Powder. As he threw it down on to the floor of the fireplace, he said: "The Burrow!" With a burst of green fire, Ron and Harry were gone.

Fred and George came down the stairs with Harry's trunks and Hedwig, who was in her cage. As George piled Harry's things inside of the fireplace, I went upstairs to help Fred carry my things down.

After lugging everything down the stairs and into the fireplace, Fred returned to The Burrow.

"Goodbye Aunt Petunia! Goodbye Uncle Vernon! See you next summer!" I said as I waved goodbye to their still horrified faces.

"Here you go, Elizabeth." Mr. Weasley said as he handed me a fistful of Floo Powder. "You go back to The Burrow. I'm going to clean up here and meet you back home."

"Okay. Thank you Mr. Weasley! I'll see you at The Burrow shortly!" I said entering the fireplace. "The Burrow!"

With a flash of green fire, and a blink of an eye, I was standing in the Weasley's home. Everyone was gathered at the table for lunch and happily invited me to come sit. Even Hermione had made it to The Burrow. She was sitting next to Ginny, sipping tea and reading Witches Weekly. I could get used to this. _This_ feels like home.


End file.
